Boomerang
'Boomerang '''is a 24-hour American cable television channel owned by Time Warner's Turner Broadcasting division. Boomerang specializes in re-runs of animated programming from Time Warner's exclusive archives (including pre-1986 MGM, Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros). The channel debuted in April 1, 2000. History Boomerang was originally a programming block on Cartoon Networkaimedtowards the generation of baby boomers. It originally aired for four hours every weekend. The block's start time jumped frequently, with the Saturday block moving to Saturday afternoons, then back to the early morning, and the Sunday block moving to Sunday evenings. Eventually, Boomerang was shortened by an hour, making the total airing time 3 hours each weekend instead of the original four hours. Boomerang (both the programming block and the original spinoff channel that launched on April 1, 2000) followed a unique programming format—every week, cartoons produced during a certain year (and cartoons produced during years prior to that year) would be showcased. For example, if Boomerang was showcasing the year 1969, the viewer would more than likely see an episode of ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! or Dastardly and Muttley in their Flying Machines. Once the Boomerang channel was launched in 2000, promos for the channel aired at the end of every broadcasted show during the block in attempt to gain popularity for Boomerang. Also, all of the older programming on Cartoon Network, including Looney Tunes and shows from Hanna-Barbera migrated to Boomerang. On October 2 and October 3, 2004 nearly four months after the re-launch of the Cartoon Network, the Boomerang block was replaced by Adult Swim everyday with older reruns of classic anthologies like The Popeye Show, Tom and Jerry The Bob Clampett Show, ToonHeads, former Boomerang fare like The Gary Coleman Show, The Super Globetrotters. October 2nd and 3rd were the last times Looney Tunes officially aired on Cartoon Network. Duck Dodgers, Cow & Chicken, The Jetsons, The Flinstones, What a Cartoon, Snorks, The Smurfs (Hanna-Barbera seriesThe Smurfs and Baby Looney Tunes are now featured on the channel, although much of the Looney Tunes programming has gradually vanished. They are still seen from time to time. The channel initially carried a weekly looping programming format. Notably, Boomerang does not carry product commercials. The only advertising on the channel is for Boomerang or Cartoon Network programming. During its looping format, which lasted through January 17, 2005, program days began at 8 a.m. Eastern time (5 a.m. Pacific time). The looping format had 8 hours of programming repeated three times a day. Monday through Thursdays had been just normal programming days, with a variety of half-hour and hour-long cartoon programs shown. On Fridays, "monthly feature" cartoons were shown for the entire day; one cartoon was featured for each Friday of a given month for 24 hours straight. As of January 22, 2005, this banner became known as "monthly character of the month", and is now shown on weekends from 2 to 4 p.m. eastern and as of March 2007 it's known as Boomeroyalty. On Saturdays, a calendar year was featured with the cartoons of that year (ranging from approximately 1960 to 1996, one year per week in sequence). Sundays carried the "Boomeraction" theme, with animation featuring action and adventure such as Valley of the Dinosaurs, SuperFriends, Space Ghost, Jonny Quest, and Battle of the Planets. In recent years, Boomerang began airing shows from more recent times, such as Batman: The Animated Series, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, The Addams Family and Pokemon. The first two Cartoon Network originals to air on Boomerang are Dexter's Laboratory & Mike, Lu & Og. Boomerang's promotional slogan, Boomerang: It's All Coming Back To You, used until late 2005 on Boomerang itself, was one of nostalgia that accurately reflected its programming of the time. However, this slogan is still used on promos airing on sister channel Cartoon Network. Boomerang got a new slogan in 2006 that airs during its programming breaks. The slogan is Boomerang: Right Back At'cha. The announcer for most promos for the channel is actor and former Family Feud host John O'Hurley. Boomerang Schedule *Boomerang Schedule: July 31 - August 6, 2011 *Boomerang Schedule: November 28 - December 5, 2011 *Boomerang Schedule: January 9 - 15, 2012 *Boomerang Schedule: January 16 - 22, 2012 *Boomerang Schedule: January 23 - 29, 2012 *Boomerang Schedule: February 6 - 12, 2012 *Boomerang Schedule: February 13 - 19, 2012 *Boomerang Schedule: February 20 - 26, 2012 See alsoTeletoon *Teletoon *Teletoon Retro *Teletoon at Night *Cartoon Network *Cartoon Network Extra *Adult Swim External links * Official Site |} Category:Browse Category:TV channels Category:Channel